Self-photography (e.g., selfies) is growing in popularity, particularly among users of social networking websites. Many electronic handheld devices (e.g., smartphones, cameras, etc.) include features to facilitate self-photography. For example, some devices include an electronic display and front facing camera (e.g., as in many smartphones), so that a user can preview a picture before capture thereof. However, such self-photographed pictures are usually limited by the arm length of the user taking the photo, and as a result usually only include headshots of the user. If the distance between the device and the user is extended (e.g., using a tripod and timer, selfie stick, etc.), the display screen of the device is also extended and thereby previewing the photo becomes more difficult. Thus, a need exists for a hands free device that allows full body self-photographs which are easily pre-viewable. These and/or other needs are addressed by embodiments of the mirrored photographing system of the present disclosure.